


Now You Know

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton’s tickling Virgil when Logan chimes in and lets Virgil know Patton is also ticklish. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Now You Know

Logan was having a quiet, relaxing read in the living room.

Emphasis on WAS.

Cause as soon as Virgil is self-deprecating while Patton’s around, there will be no silence.

And that’s exactly what happened a few moments after Logan sat down with his book.

“NAHAHAHA IHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY!” Virgil laughed as Patton kneaded his belly. The darker side fell backwards into Patton’s arms as he laughed. Patton trapped him in a tickly hug and grinned.

“Aww, cootchie cootchie coo, kiddo. Aren’t you just a ticklish little thing?”

“NONONONO! NO SCRATCHES NO SCRATCHES- AHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil threw his head back in hysterics as Patton started scratching his belly button.

Though it was loud, Logan still found himself enjoying the sight. Sure tickling was somewhat childish, but seeing Virgil’s smile never got old.

“Do you take back what you sa-”

“YESYESYESYES AHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Patton giggled and let Virgil go, who promptly fell to the ground curled up in a giggly ball.

“You alright there, kiddo?”

“Ihihih’m- ehehe- f-fihihihine.” 

“Jeez, kiddo, it’s like you were made from ticklish material!” Patton smiled and helped Virgil up.

Logan smirked. “It’s surprising you would say that, Patton, even though you’re probably even more ticklish than Virgil.”

Patton froze as he felt Virgil’s gaze.

“Is that so?”

“N-Now kiddo… You- ACK!” Patton jumped about a foot in the air as Virgil squeezed his belly. 

“Oh this has been a long time coming.” Virgil snickered and tackled Patton to the floor, fingers already exploring the ticklishness of Patton’s belly.

Patton exploded into a bout of happy giggles. 

“N-nohohow ki-kihihiddo yohohohahahahaha! Ahahahaha- Ihihihit tihihihickles!” Patton squirmed and curled into a ball as much as he could with Virgil sitting on top of him. 

“Hey, L, know where his worst spots are?”

“Feet and ears.” Logan said, nose buried back in his book. Don’t let him fool you though, he wasn’t reading, he was still listening to the scene going on beside him.

Virgil grinned maliciously. “Time for some payback.” He fluttered fingers near one of Patton’s ears as a test, not expecting the loud snort and squeal he received. Patton’s shoulders rocketed up to his neck as he giggled uncontrollably.

“Nohohohohoho, kihihihihiddohohoho!”

“Heh, this is pretty cute, Pat. I kinda get why you go after me all the time now.” Virgil mused fondly, swirling a single finger in one of Patton’s ears. 

The paternal side had a lovely pink blush and a huge bright happy smile. His eyes crinkled when he laughed and he had the cutest little snorts. Virgil felt himself smiling right along side Patton.

Virgil stopped his fingers for a sec to let Patton breathe.

His giggles died down and he looked up at Virgil with sparkling eyes.

“Now you know what it’s like to be me.”

“That was so fun!” Patton giggled excitedly.

Virgil looked surprised then smiled. “Yeah, maybe a little.” 

Patton beamed then reeled up to hug Virgil, wiggling fingers at his sides. Virgil fell into a giggle fit and returned the favor, kneading into Patton’s belly. The two were embraced in the giggliest hug in history.

And though it was silly and childish and goofy, Logan was a little jealous.


End file.
